


Bouquets and Strangers

by magic_one



Series: The Experiences of Blossoms [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alex/George and Max/Daniel if you squint a lot, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Formula 1, Formula One, Lando centric, Lewis runs a vegan restaurant, M/M, Seb and Kimi run a book store, The f2 boyband friendship will always have my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_one/pseuds/magic_one
Summary: Lando owns a flower shop with Alex and George and longs for a relationship. Cue Carlos.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: The Experiences of Blossoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646821
Comments: 34
Kudos: 177





	Bouquets and Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp it looks like Carlando is my brand now.
> 
> I just really wanted to write a self-indulgent Carlando flower shop AU (that kinda got out of hand, I didn't expect it to be so long :')) cause I love those and I love them. Also I wanted to write George, Alex, and Lando being all soft with each other because I love their friendship so much. I peppered in some other relationships that I like as well so it's not all the McLaren boys this time :'D
> 
> Also I found I really do love this universe so if?? On the off chance that you want to see more, you can let me know??
> 
> Please don't share this fic outside AO3, and know that this is completely separate from and not supposed to speculate about the people in the fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and any comments, kudos, or feedback are super super appreciated!!

The scent of dozens of different flowers and plants greeted Lando as he walked into his flower shop, hearing the familiar chime of the bells hanging over the door. It was early and the sun was warm, golden light hitting every petal, every leaf, every needle of every cactus, almost coating the whole store in a yellow filter. All of the individual flowers created a masterpiece of colours, a magnificent rainbow, that Lando couldn’t help but admire. 

It was mornings like these where Lando felt the most at peace, strolling past the tables and shelves and just taking in the sight of the beautiful flora growing right in front of him. He was the only one opening that day, and as much as he loved working with Alex and George, and owning a business with them, sometimes spending some time alone with the plants was nice. As ridiculous as Lando knew it sounded, he felt at home with the silence in the store. The plants provided him comfort when he was anxious, overly self-critical, and trapped in his own head. The plants couldn’t judge him for whatever or whoever he wanted to be, and the plants would listen whenever Lando needed someone to talk to and was too scared that George and Alex wouldn’t understand. It was nice to know that even if everything fell apart around him, his plants would keep growing, plants all over the world would keep growing. It was a constant in his life.

Lando could’ve stayed there in the middle of the store, just reflecting for the rest of the day, but a store wouldn’t run itself. So he dropped his stuff in the back, put on his apron, and got to work. 

There was a myriad of things to do before the store opened. Lando went about watering the plants that needed to be watered, checking on the gardenias and making sure they were growing well, trimming the ivy plants, and saying hello to the Shameplant behind the counter that the three owners had collectively named Steve. He got the chalkboard out and drew a nice floral design alongside the advertisement for their sale on sunflowers (George had accidentally ordered way too many), and posted a picture of it on their Instagram. 

He flitted around the shop like a worker bee, the very picture of efficiency while still making sure to attend to the plants with a gentle and tender hand. Lando knew the store like the back of his hand, and could most likely manoeuvre around the maze of displays blindfolded while not disturbing a single daisy petal. He was in his own little world, completely consumed with his work, and blissfully so. This was what he loved to do, this was his calling. As old-fashioned and pointless as it might be seen by outsiders, Lando absolutely adored his business, and wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Soon enough all the tasks were done, it was 9 am, and it was time for the business day to begin. 

After Lando flipped over the sign hanging in the window to read open, he got to work on an order for a wedding bouquet that was being picked up later that day. Lando had met with the happy couple a few weeks ago to discuss what they wanted and he had to admit, he really liked Pierre and Charles. They were very nice, and Charles had a quite clear request for what he wanted for the bouquet. A blue and red colour scheme wasn’t typical for a wedding, but the colours were clearly important to the couple so Lando would find a way to make it work, he always did.

Lando was the artist, the creative vision behind all the beautiful works of floral art that _ Best Buds Flowers _put out. He wasn’t terribly well known in the area, but all of his customers and clients loved his well thought out and gorgeous bouquets and arrangements. That was his role, all three of them had one, had their own individual part to play in making their shop what it was. Alex was the green thumb, the passion and love he had for plants of all kinds clearly showed in how the store almost seemed to radiate with growing potential and love. He seemed to know everything a person could ever know about how to take care of and grow plants so that they thrived to the best of their ability. The last piece of the puzzle was George, the businessman. He was the only reason their humble flower shop was still open, taking care of the business and monetary side of things that both Alex and Lando had no clue how to manage. Lando loved his friends, he loved how well they all worked together, and he loved their little shop. 

Lando started to fit together vibrant blue cornflowers, and hydrangeas, accenting the very busy flowers with sleek and elegant roses. Somehow making it so that the strong and vibrant colours complemented each other instead of clashing with each other. It was coming along very nicely, and Lando really hoped that Pierre and Charles would like it. But, in the middle of his work, Lando heard the door open and George and Alex walked in, holding buckets full of flowers fresh from the local market. 

“Morning Lando! Look at these beautiful, hydrangeas we found!” Alex walked in, clearly very excited. Lando figured it must have been a good market day, Alex was always happier when they found good products. Well, Alex was basically always happy, but just a little less so when he didn’t find what he wanted. 

“They’re awesome Alex,” Lando said, while picking one out and smelling it. “They’ll do well to finish an arrangement I was thinking of.”

George went behind the counter and pulled out his notebook that held every product purchase the shop had ever made and recorded the day’s order. He then went up to Steve, stroked one of the veins and watched as the leaves closed up in response to his touch. “The store looks great today Lando, the orchids you put out in the window are really eye-catching.” 

Lando smiled, every day George made sure to complement something Lando and Alex did. Said it boosted team morale or something. Lando didn’t mind, he’d take the praise. “Thanks. I walked in and they just called to me I guess, figured the rest of the world would want to see them front and centre as well.” 

The door opened and the bells rung, catching everyone’s attention. The three boys turned to look as Sebastian and Kimi walked in, a couple that owned the bookstore up the street. Lando liked them a lot, although Kimi kind of scared him. Sebastian was always smiling and loved to make stupid jokes, and it confused Lando as to how he ended up with Kimi, the most deadpan, serious, and don’t-give-a-fuck person he had ever met. But they worked somehow, and their bookstore was the most delightful place Lando had ever been in, besides his own shop. 

They stopped by occasionally, to say hi and to admire the flowers. Kimi sometimes came by individually to pick up a basic carnation bouquet, always the same 5 red carnations. Lando didn’t know why, Kimi never said more than five words whenever he was in but Lando could only assume they were for Seb, some special meaning that only the two of them understood. The love that the two had for each other was obvious. The only time Lando had ever seen Kimi smile was when he was looking at his husband, and Sebastian could tell exactly what Kimi meant just by a slight change in facial expression. A consequence of knowing, and loving another person for so long.

Not for the first time in his life, Lando felt a small amount of childish jealousy fill his heart as he watched the two walk further into the store. Lando wanted that kind of love.

“Good morning Sebastian, Kimi, welcome to _ Best Buds Flowers_! What can we help you with today?” Alex greeted.

“Hello and good morning you three!” Sebastian said with a grin as Kimi simply nodded to Lando, Alex, and George. “We were passing by yesterday on our way to have a lunch date at Lewis’s restaurant, which by the way, he added a new pasta dish to the menu which is very good and you should definitely check it out if you haven’t already. But yes, we were passing by and saw this beautiful yellow lily through the window and we wanted to know if it’s still here. It would fit perfectly in our store, to bring a pop of colour into a new display.”

Kimi had a ghost of a smile as he just watched his husband ramble on. He tapped Sebastian on the shoulder and pointed to the lily in question across the store. “It’s right over there.”

Sebastian looked over and clapped his hands together. “Oh, so it is! We’ll take that one then! You three really have the most beautiful flowers, no other place can compare.”

“Thank you so much, we take a lot of pride in our products,” George replied. “I can ring you up if you’d like?” 

After the couple had paid for the flower and said their goodbyes, (well Sebastian said goodbye, Kimi just barely waved) Lando sat down at the counter and rested his head on the desk. “I want what they have.”

“What, do you suddenly want to switch careers and open up a bookstore? Damn, I really thought we had something going here with this flower shop business.” George joked.

Lando lifted his head up and spun around in the chair. “No you idiot, I want the kind of relationship that they have. I haven’t had a proper relationship ever in my life, that’s pretty sad.”

Alex thought for a moment. “That’s not true! Wasn’t there that Max guy back in Uni?” 

“Nah, we were just friends. A good guy though, studied with him a lot. And by studying I mean procrastinating any and all work to play games.” Lando replied, now fondly remembering the late nights filled with a lot of crisps and sugary and caffeinated drinks. Looking back Lando guessed that he could have made a move on Max, but it just didn’t seem right at the time. Plus, Lando didn’t think he could ever work up the confidence to ‘make a move’ on anyone. It was probably for the best that their friendship didn’t escalate into something more though as Lando was pretty sure Max was taken now, dating an Australian model or something. Just another person in Lando’s life that had love while he didn’t.

“Well whatever, it’s probably good that you’re not rushing into things, that never works out well. Take your time, the perfect boyfriend for you will come around soon.” Alex walked around the counter and patted Lando on the head “You’re still young, you have time,” 

Lando swatted his hand away and smiled. “You’re acting as if you’re not just only 3 years older than me. That doesn’t make you some kind of all-knowing relationship wizard.”

“You’re right, it makes me an all-knowing relationship _warlock _, there’s a difference,” Alex said with a smirk and walked away to organize some of the inventory.

***

Lando’s love struggles didn’t end there. Now that it was on his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about how he desperately wanted someone to care for, to care for him. He’d had crushes before, and he had his first kiss, but nothing ever moved beyond that. At some point, he had started to think he was the problem, that the reason he never had a relationship was because he was unlovable, unworthy, too much or not enough. He could usually bury these insecurities enough that he was able to get through a full workday but that day was different. He needed a break.

Lando told Alex and George that he was going for lunch and walked into the fresh air, taking in the smell of the outside world that wasn’t half as nice as the store but was a change and exactly what Lando needed. George would normally argue something about keeping to their schedule and their designated breaks, but Lando guessed even he could see that something wasn’t right and just let his friend go.

Lando decided to take Sebastian’s advice and stop by at Lewis’s vegan restaurant up the street. Lewis’s restaurant was filled with good energy, and the man himself was incredibly kind and encouraging. Lando didn’t know him all that well, but Lewis always made an effort to make Lando feel welcome whenever he came in, even if Lando knew that Lewis still thought of him as a little kid. Plus, the food was good, always a bonus. 

When Lando entered the building, he realized very quickly that the place was absolutely packed. He had never been in during the lunch rush before so he didn’t know what to expect, certainly not this. It was way too busy, Lando would just come back another time. He was just about to leave when he heard his name being called from across the room. 

“Hey, Lando! How’s it going mate? Didn’t expect to see you stopping in! Just sit anywhere, I’ll be with you in just a minute.” Lewis said.

Shit. Now he couldn’t leave, that would just be rude. 

Lando nodded and smiled at Lewis, trying to keep the internal cringe he was feeling off of his face and then scanned the room for literally any empty spots. He spotted one open window bar seat, but there was already someone sitting in the one next to it. It would have to do, Lando just had to hope that the lone stranger wasn’t waiting on anyone. 

"Hey, do you mind if I si-” Lando froze almost immediately. He almost went slack-jawed as the stranger turned to look at him. 

He was gorgeous. 

Like, really freaking gorgeous. 

He had the most beautiful brown eyes, and hair that Lando could just _imagine _would be so soft and nice to run his fingers through. He was well built, obviously muscled but not obnoxiously so. His lips were full and luscious, and god, Lando had never looked at another human being and thought to describe their lips as _luscious, _ but it was the only word that seemed worthy for the stranger. Lando never even thought someone that attractive could _exist, _but here this guy was, right in front of him. 

Lando figured he was staring, and to try and avoid making a further fool of himself in front of the most handsome person he had ever seen, he encouraged himself to continue talking. 

“Um, yeah sorry, do you mind if I sit here? I know the owner and he noticed me and now even though it’s really busy I can’t leave cause that would be super awkward. This is the only seat available so I figured I would ask you, but if you’re waiting for someone that’s cool too! I’ll just be on my way if that’s the case,” Lando managed to get out. It felt like he was talking a mile a minute, trying not to embarrass himself but probably embarrassing himself more in the process.

The universe must’ve been granting small mercies, as the stranger didn’t seem put off or anything, he just smiled a _ really _nice smile and motioned for Lando to sit down. 

“No, I’m not waiting on anyone. And go ahead! I always enjoy more company, the more the merrier they say.”

_ He had a Spanish accent. _

_ A very attractive Spanish accent._

Lando was just about to propose marriage right then and there. 

He somehow managed to gain control of his limbs enough to sit down beside the stranger, .and not make an absolute fool of himself. “Thanks, I’m Lando, nice to meet you.” Lando was honestly proud of himself for even getting through another sentence. 

“Carlos, nice to meet you as well Lando.” The stranger, no, _ Carlos _replied. He even had a nice _name _. If Lando wasn’t so immediately and utterly infatuated with this guy, he’d be thinking about how completely unfair it was that some people got to hog all of the goodness the world had to offer while others were left to just bask in their glory. But he was, and so Lando didn’t care at all, just counted his lucky stars that he had the chance to meet this guy. Lando wracked his brain to try and figure out what the hell to say next, hoping that he didn’t scare Carlos off by just smiling like an idiot.

Thankfully, Lewis saved him from any more self-induced awkwardness by coming over to take his order. “Hey Lando! Sorry for taking so long, lunch rush is always completely insane. So, what would yo- oh!” Lewis paused once he noticed Carlos. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were on a date! I’ll leave you be for a bit longer and grab some water.”

Lando’s brain short-circuited. 

“W-we’re not on a date, I just met him…” Lando sputtered, a deep crimson blush spreading across his whole face, but Lewis was already gone, disappearing behind the kitchen doors. 

“I’m really really sorry, he just got the wrong idea. I can totally leave if you’re uncomfortable!” Lando stuttered, but Carlos just laughed and damn if it wasn’t the most beautiful sound Lando had ever heard. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I have to say though, I would not be upset if this _was _ a date. I would wonder how the hell I got you to agree to go on a date with me, you are very attractive,” Carlos winked and Lando almost fainted.

Did this guy just flirt with him? Lando Norris? The co-owner of _ Best Buds Flowers _and a self-proclaimed loser who stays up to ungodly hours in the night playing video games because he’s too nervous to go to sleep? That Lando Norris? 

Lando’s blush got deeper immediately, he didn’t even think that was _possible_. 

“You don’t mean that, but thank you anyway. Although I wouldn’t say I’m the attractive one on this hypothetical date, you have me beat by a long shot.” Lando said softly, looking down as to try and avoid Carlos seeing how red his face was. Inside he was doing a little happy dance, he actually managed to flirt back! He didn’t say anything weird! 

“Ah, then we will agree to disagree. If we are on an imaginary date, maybe we should know a little bit about each other. What do you do for a living?” Carlos asked.

They then proceeded to talk for two hours.

They were only interrupted by Lewis bringing them their food with a knowing smile that Lando didn’t notice as he was too focused on how absolutely _amazing _ Carlos was. Lando felt an immediate connection with Carlos, he was so much more than his dashingly good looks. Lando like he could tell the other man absolutely anything even though he’d known him for less than half a day. He told Carlos about the flower shop, his love for video games, and his obsession with milk that was bordering on unhealthy. Lando learned that Carlos was the co-owner of a race track out of town that he ran with his dad, an accomplished rally driver. He learned that Carlos loved football, and regularly played FIFA as well. He was also really funny, Lando found himself laughing more in those two hours than he had in the past two weeks. At some point, he felt all of his earlier insecurities melt away and his day get a million times better. It was the best time Lando had had in a while, and felt at the end that he had known Carlos his whole life, and not just two hours.

But, he then remembered that he was the co-owner of a business and kind of just abandoned his two best friends.

“Oh_ shit_. I am so so so sorry but I have to run, I straight up just walked out on my friends and they’re probably wondering where the hell I got off to. It was really nice meeting you though! You’re a really cool person!” Lando said, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he cringed at his own awkwardness. He ran out of the restaurant, quickly waving goodbye to Lewis before he raced to get back to work, his whole body tingling with the happiness of meeting and talking with Carlos.

He pushed open the door of the store in a slight panic and was greeted by George at the counter looking over some order forms and invoices.

“There you are mate! Next time you’re going to take a very extended lunch please at least text one of us.” George walked over as Lando entered the store, out of breath from running the whole way there. He patted Lando on the back, “are you okay though?”

“Better than okay,” Lando replied with a huge grin spreading across his face.

George’s eyebrows raised in curiosity, but he decided to investigate later. “Good. Now that you’re back we just got a new shipment in and I need help unloading it while Alex is fussing over a fern that he said was dying. Personally I don’t see it but I have learned never to doubt him and also never to interrupt his work. So if you wouldn’t mind, please be my extra set of arms.”

***

Usually, Lando absolutely despised menial physical labour but not even it could ruin Lando’s mood after his amazing afternoon. After Lando helped unload many, _ many _boxes of flowers, he met with Pierre and Charles who did eventually come in to pick up the finished bouquet. They were both obviously stressed from wedding planning, but still glowing with love and excitement. Lando showed them his finished work, and Charles almost started crying, reaching out to delicately stroke the hydrangeas like he was scared they would fall apart just by touching them.

“Mon amour, it’s perfect. The last piece of our wedding all done,” Charles muttered while squeezing Pierre’s hand, attempting to hold in the tears threatening to stream down his cheeks. 

Pierre squeezed back, his eyes also looking suspiciously misty. “You’re going to look so beautiful holding that and walking down the aisle. I cannot wait,” Pierre said and gave his soon to be husband a kiss.

Lando loved this part of his job, a couple loving his work so much that they almost cried tears of joy. He felt that he was putting something good into the world, a way to use his passion to make others happy and to be a part of an extremely special day. But, usually, there was a slight tinge of sadness as he longed to have that for himself. 

It was mysteriously missing.

The rest of the day went really well as well, Lando almost floated around the store with an air of joy that was extremely uncommon for him. George and Alex were happy to see their friend excited, but they were also very curious given his disposition earlier in the day. After they had closed up and Lando was softly humming a love song while sweeping the floor, George cornered him.

“Okay, earlier today you walked out of the store acting like a dog died, but now you look like you won the lottery and my own curiosity and sanity can’t stand not knowing what happened. So spill.”

Lando looked at George and smiled. “I uh, might have met someone.”

Alex popped his head out from the back and walked over with a shocked and proud look on his face. “WHAT? You met someone? Tell us literally everything!”

So Lando told them everything that had happened, and all about Carlos. He had a wistful look on his face, and his voice sounded like a lovesick teenager. Lando didn’t see it but George slipped Alex a couple of coins behind his back, they had a bet riding on this moment. 

“So,” Alex said after Lando was done, “did you get his number?”

…

Fuck. 

Fear flashed before Lando’s eyes as he realized in his haste to get out of the restaurant and back to work, he had forgotten to ask Carlos for his number and now had no way at all to get a hold of him.

He sunk down onto the floor, hugging the broom handle for support after muttering a quiet and very sad “no.”

Alex dropped down next to Lando and put an arm him. “Okay that was a little dumb, but you told him that you own this store with us right? So, he knows where to find you! Let’s hope he’s not an axe murderer or something since he knows where you work, I’d have to defend you because we all know you wouldn’t be able to fight at all and I am not down with getting my arm chopped off.”

Lando managed to get out a weak laugh and thanked his lucky stars for Alex. He always knew what to say to make Lando feel a little better no matter how shitty the situation. But, it wasn’t enough for his insecurities and doubts to go away. Instead, they came back in full force, the momentary absence due to his time with Carlos annoyingly over. 

“He’s never gonna follow up, or even think of me again, that’s just me being naive. He’s too attractive and cool to even consider being with a stupid kid like me. He was probably just being nice with all of the things he said, cause that’s just the kind of person he is. Another reason a person like that is absolutely and positively way too good for me and way out of my league.” Lando said, negative and self-deprecating thoughts absolutely consuming his brain and he wished he could just sink through the floor, never to be heard from or seen again. 

Alex pulled him in closer and Lando rested his head on his friend’s shoulder. “Now that’s just not true. You’re one of my best friends and absolutely one of the best people I know. You’re kind and thoughtful, and an absolute creative genius. You’re the guy who whenever a kid walks in here, manages to somehow find the perfect flower that matches their personality, and tucks it behind their ears just to make them smile. The guy who takes on every single wedding arrangement or bouquet order we get no matter how difficult the request or how insufferable the couple because you know how important the day is to people and want to make it as perfect as you can to make them happy. You’re an absolute gem, and nothing that this Carlos guy said was a lie, I’m sure he’s legitimately into you. But on the off chance he can't see how great you are then it’s his loss.”

Lando sniffled, threatening to cry at his friend’s kind words. “Thanks Alex, seriously. If I didn’t know any better though I’d say you wanted to date me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Lando noticed George stiffen at that comment. Hm, interesting. Lando made a mental note to interrogate George about it later. 

Alex laughed, not noticing George and shoved Lando off of him. “Ha! You wish! If you ever need an example of someone who is way too good for you, you’re looking at him. I’m a catch.”

Lando chuckled and George pulled him up off of the floor and brought him into a hug. “Alex is right you know. You’re awesome, and you deserve to see that.”

Lando hugged back, squeezing George tight. “Thank you mate, that means a lot.”

Alex jumped up off of the floor and yelled, “group hug!” Slamming into George and Lando and knocking them both to the ground.

They all stayed like that for a while, George trying to push Lando and Alex off of him but them refusing to let go, all of them laughing like little schoolboys, and Lando could only think about how absolutely grateful he was for his friends. That if he never heard from Carlos again it would be fine because he had these two fools beside him.

***

The next day, Lando walked in a little bit later than usual. George and Alex had made him give up the opening shift and told him to just sleep in, after the very exciting and emotional previous day. 

He heard the ring of the bells and was met by his friends both grinning like absolute madmen.

“What’s going on? Did a millionaire come in and drop like their whole entire fortune at our very humble flower shop?” Lando asked, walking over cautiously.

George pulled a very large bouquet out from behind his back as Alex said, “I told you he was legitimately into you.”

Lando gasped and ran over to take the bundle of flowers. It mostly consisted of purple lilacs, the flower meaning the beginning of new love, blue violets, symbolizing affection, and forget-me-nots, meaning true love, among other flowers. Lando’s heart swelled as he thought of Carlos looking into flower meanings for him. 

He saw there was a note attached to the heart patterned wrapping paper, and opened it.

_ Dear Lando _

_ I do not think that this bouquet is up to the level of what a flower shop owner believes is good, but maybe it comes close? If it doesn’t, I hope it makes you smile anyway. I wanted to just say, If you would possibly like to turn our very sudden not-date into a real date I would be more than happy to oblige. You ran out yesterday before I had the chance to say how much I loved our chance meeting, and would very much like it to continue. My number is below, and hopefully, I hear from you soon. _

_ Yours, _

_ Carlos _

Lando almost jumped with joy as he went to rummage in his bag to grab his phone, George and Alex both watching over him with a very proud look on both of their faces. Lando managed to find his phone and without a word, ran to the backroom, frantically dialling Carlos’s number. He picked up after the second ring and Lando’s heart almost stopped.

“Hello, you’ve reached Carlos Sainz Jr, who is this?”

“Hey! It’s Lando. Um, I’d like to say that I gladly accept your invitation to a real and planned date this time. Also, I loved your bouquet, so so much, but I have one request. If you’re going to buy flowers, buy them from my store next time, we have the best products in the business.”

Lando heard Carlos laugh over the phone, and as he admired the sound once more his mind was stuck on only one very nice thought.

_ Damn, I could get used to this. _

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! If you want to see more from this universe just let me know, I'd be totally down to write their date, or anything else with Carlos and Lando. Maybe even something with George/Alex or Seb/Kimi, idk!
> 
> Hope you liked it, and any kudos, comments, or feedback are always welcome and appreciated :D


End file.
